Une ombre rousse
by CrossMikado
Summary: Quelques années après son retour de l'île, Ralph "croise" Jack Merridew dans une bibliothèque universitaire


Oliver avait fini par se réjouir de cette heure d'étude. Le calme feutré de la bibliothèque, son silence imposé lui plaisaient ; et Ralph avait pris l'habitude de venir s'asseoir face à lui. D'abord parce que c'était l'unique place libre, un jour de grosse pluie et fréquentation assidue de la pièce chauffée. Par la suite, il était revenu de façon récurrente, pliant sa haute stature dans une des chaises de bois droit et grinçant, venant immanquablement (mardi, quatorze heures) achever un devoir de littérature.  
A quelques centimètres, séparé des nettes mèches blondes de son voisin par une lampe de bureau et leurs manuels respectifs, Oliver serrait son crayon avec une brutalité maladroite, conscient qu'un seul mot suffirait. Ralph était ouvert, amical et parfois même attentif. Simplement sympathique, droit et honnête, mais avec ce rire prenant tout à revers propre aux irréfléchis.  
Oliver ne voyait que le côté lustré de la pièce. La rouille, elle, se dissimulait dans les yeux noirs qu'il ne regardait jamais en face. Par conséquent, ce qu'il appréhendait, c'était la popularité égoïste, qui donnait tout à Ralph, sourire court comme gausserie ou rêche poignée de main, amitiés d'université, en somme. C'était l'infranchissable barrière ; Ralph était un ami facile, et Oliver au bout de son crayon se crispait, éperdu d'attirance retenue.  
Celle-ci l'élançait beaucoup moins quand Ralph gagnait – une course, par principe – et se mettait soudain à briller du triomphe de l'athlète dont il avait le profil, comme d'autres (à l'instar des étudiants fraichement imposés d'Oxford pour un séjour le matin-même), comme d'autres mélomanes recevaient les applaudissements sans les entendre, perdus dans leur conscience limitée d'un chef-d'œuvre.  
A la bibliothèque, Oliver pouvait s'étouffer en paix dans l'intimité de la quiétude, Ralph l'universellement aimé jouant son rôle émérite de statue antique : classique, lisse, dans les normes.

Il avait toujours écrit trop fort. Ralph vidait dans son crayon un reste d'énergie enfantine, qui enfonçait de larges lettres de plomb, rondes et espacées, dans le papier. Il jetait parfois, le moins souvent possible, un regard au livre ouvert devant lui, retenait une quantité absurde de phrases brouillées, avant de les recopier sur sa feuille en lignes inégales. Le silence l'enfermait, et en face, Oliver –si c'était bien son nom- avait depuis quelques minutes cessé d'écrire, ce qui déséquilibrait le monde.  
Une ombre se profila à l'orée de sa feuille, s'étendit jusqu'à couvrir son bureau. Il demeura immobile, figé au creux de son mouvement, le dos raide à en claquer la courbure. Le découpage de la lumière traçait le contour en ombre chinoise d'un visage aux cheveux en bataille sur ses brouillons. Ralph se figura des cornes dans les mèches en désordre.

Oliver, dans son sempiternel rôle et râle d'éternel suiveur, condamné au silence de la dépréciation de soi, estimait en exagérations la proximité du garçon, contre le dos de Ralph.  
Il se mit aussitôt à exécrer sans distinction les traits désagréablement marquants, le nez trop droit et l'insistance diabolique des yeux trop bleus et des cheveux trop roux, un roux buveur de lumière et de sang. Oliver avait peu d'efforts à fournir, face à cette détestable grandeur à demi-ravalée et cette présence écrasante, cette haine flamboyante canalisée dans des dents serrées, oppressées sur du vide au-dessus du cou dénudé de Ralph.

Ralph percevait d'instinct la distance entre leurs corps, un gouffre d'air lourd derrière son dos de la largeur d'un claquement de doigts, alors que Jack tendait une main par-dessus cinq ans d'oublis saccadés pour venir tourner la page craquelée du livre de littérature. Lentement, ses doigts nerveux se crispèrent au coin de la feuille – Ralph fermant les yeux à demi, les paupières lourdes, alors que ses démons d'enfant secouaient d'une main pâle qu'il se figurait dégoulinante de sang et de peinture les pages denses de culture anglaise.  
La couverture se referma d'un claquement sec. Cette fois Ralph entendit le pas de Jack, sonore et arrogant, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que du pouvoir mordant, meurtrier, qu'il avait sur son espace vital.  
Sous le regard curieux, envieux, grêlé de jalousie et se dilatant de fadeur d'Oliver, Ralph se tint prostré, sculpture de l'accablement chagriné, les yeux enflammés de défi, le crayon roulant absentement dans sa paume.


End file.
